The Boy Who Cried Leprechaun
by secretwinterzlove90
Summary: It was raining, and Ed, Al, and Winry decided to do a little hunting for.. Ed decided to play a little for his friend's mind, however, he will soon hopefully relaize his mistake... Read and review plz! well this is my first fic...


Disclamer: all right ppl, I do not own FMA.

A/N: okay this is a one-shot, but probably a reallie bad one. Im sorrie kay guys! This was first an English writing assignment for my class dunno how I did on it.. I hope I did okay. Don't worrie I chaned the characters for my English assignment, I just changed them back for this. also i think i might have made the characters a little bit too OOC... maybe...

Alright enough rabble. Hope u guys like it.. and plz… try not to flame it? If u do, just not too hard? To da story!

* * *

Brothers 6 year old Edward and 5 year old Alphonse Elric, along with their friend Winry Rockbell were outside in their raincoats and boots jumping into as many mud puddles as they can. Earlier that day it was raining, leaving the 3 friends stranded inside the house. Once Al saw that it stopped raining, and Ed asked his mom if the three of them could go outside and play. As they were playing in the mud puddles, Ed saw a rainbow. He pointed behind his friend and brother, and stated "Look guys! Over there! There is a rainbow." Sure enough behind there was a magnificent ray of light above them. 

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go look for a lee-pre-kun" Al suggested.

"You mean leprechaun Al." Winry corrected, then nodded," yeah come on Ed. Lets go looks for the leprechaun."

He nodded, "Okay! Maybe he would have a pot of gold with him!"

Encouraged, the trio started to look for the little green old man. Ed looked at his friends as they looked around the fields. All of the sudden, Ed pointed behind Al and exclaimed "Look! Over there! I found him! It is the leprechaun!"

"You did!" Winry and Al asked simultaneously, "Where!"

Ed pointed behind them, "Right there! Behind you!" The two looked behind themselves and saw nothing but the wet field. They turned back to face Ed, and saw that he was laughing.

"HA HA! Fooled ya!" Ed cried out.

"That really isn't funny Ed." Winry stated angrily. Al had to agree with her.

"I'm sorry alright. But it was funny." Ed said then went back to business, "Let's go look for that leprechaun!"

A few minutes later after looking for the leprechaun, Ed suddenly calls out, "Look over there! It is the leprechaun again!" Al and Winry looked around again to see nothing, but wet fields. They turned to look back at Ed and glared at him. He was on the floor laughing.   
"Man, I can't believe you fell for that again!" Ed said after his laughing fit.

"That still wasn't very nice brother." Al stated and decided to ignore him.

"Twice in a row Edward," Winry scolded, "Stop fooling around and help us look!"

Ed mumbled under his breath, "Ugh. Fine then, spoil a person's fun."

He was just looking around lazily to see if he can really find that leprechaun. Then he saw him. There was a  
little green elf dancing, and doing cartwheels in the field. Ed turned to his friend and brother and cried, "Hey, hey guys, I see the leprechaun!"

Winry rolled her eyes, "We are not falling for that trick again Edward."

Al sighed, "Winry, I'm tired. We are not finding anything."

"I guess your right Al. Lets go inside and have some cookies." Winry suggested and the two raced back to the Elric house hold, leaving Ed behind.

"But, the leprechaun…." Ed trailed off as he saw them run into the house.

"Not falling for that again brother!" Al cried out. Ed looked at his house, then to the leprechaun who was happily dancing and doing cartwheels around in the fields. Suddenly, he stopped his dance, winked at Ed and ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go. I have to show you to Al and Winry!" Ed cried out as he ran after the little elf. He saw him jump into the air and suddenly disappear like the leprechaun was never there.

Ed started running toward the house, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" He called out as he bumped into his mother and helped her up. "Sorry mom. But you'll never guess what I just saw."

"What did you see dear?" She asked.

"Well I saw a little green leprechaun." He declared proudly.

His mother looked skeptical, "Are you sure? You aren't lying to me are you Edward?"

Ed looked stunned, and exclaimed, "No of course not mom! Why would I lie to you?"

"Well because you lied to Al and Winry." His mother affirmed, "Isn't that right Ed?"

"But I didn't mean to mom. I was just getting bored and I wanted to have some fun…" Ed whispered sheepishly.

"That still wasn't very smart Ed. Especially to do to your brother and friend." She scolded gently.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again." He apologized.

"I know you are sweetheart," She said gently, "don't tell that to me. Tell that to them" She pushed him into the room where Al and Winry were eating cookies.

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered.

"Huh?" Winry asked. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that I am sorry! I didn't mean to trick you and Al, Winry. I was just bored! I promise that I will try not to pull the same stunt again." Ed apologized in a whinny matter.

Winry and Al just looked at each other and huddled into a small circle. Whispering and occasionally looking at the fidgeting boy in front of them.

Finally, the two stopped whispering and looked at Ed.

"Edward Elric… We accept your apology. "Winry declared. Ed ran up to them and gave them a group hug.

He said gratefully, "Thanks guys."

Al was squirming under the hug, and muffled, "Can we go play now?" Ed and Winry laughed together and chased Al outside to play.

* * *

How was it? Hoped u guys liked it! Since u read the story… click that little review button on the left that says summit review… kay? Thanks a bunch guys! 


End file.
